Death Note High
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Language. / High school with the Death Note Kids without the death part. Drama, romance, awkward situations, and sexuality mishaps! Original Characters


**Rating:** Mature (Later chapters)

* * *

"Ever since Matt and Nadia started going out, he doesn't sit with us anymore." Mello growled, taking a large bite of his chocolate bar. "She is a very attractive girl." Near added, which infuriated Mello. "That doesn't give him an excuse to ditch his real friends."

Kaname let out a sigh, "Oh please. Just give it a rest. I'm just glad he's showing interest in something other than video games." She popped a smiley fry into her mouth.

"He's showing interest in one of the most popular snotty-nosed girls in this damned school." Mello shot back. "I bet she's bribing him with games." Riiko spoke up, stealing the smiley-fries off of Mello's lunch tray. "Maybe he's just found love." Setomi swooned, sucking on the straw he'd put into his orange soda.

Mello rolled his eyes in a 'yeah-right' fashion.

"Maybe we should throw a fry at him." Kaname suddenly spoke up, snatching a fry from Riiko's tray. "Use your own fries!" She snapped, reaching for it.

"But I ate all of mine." Kaname smirked, "Give me a sharpie, Seto…" Setomi reached into his shoulder back-pack and pulled out a pink sharpie, making Kaname cringe as she took it from him. "What are you gonna do?" Setomi and Riiko quirked a brow in curiosity.

Kaname quickly scribbled something on the smiley fry and then held it up proudly.

_It read:  
'Hey gamer boy.'  
-From Riiko_

"Why me?!" Riiko groaned as Kaname pulled her arm back and flung it all the way over to the Preps, and Matt's, table. Since she was a pitcher for her softball team back in elementary, she hit the target perfectly. Matt was perplexed when he felt a soft warm thing hit him square in the forehead; reaching up he pulled it off and stared at it.

Riiko sunk in her chair, trying to avoid the impending drama. Mello choked on his chocolate bar from the odd face Matt had made. A face that blankly said: 'Why'd the Hell you throw a fry at me?'

Kaname burst out laughing, holding her gut as she leaned back in her chair. Setomi was chuckling, pretending to fix his hair in a compact mirror. Near, being the most 'mature' one, ignored the situation and pretended he was in Never-Never-Land.

"Bitch!" One of the girls are the table suddenly called out. Kaname whipped her head around to send a death glare. The girl persisted, "Don't throw food at Matt!" "Yeah. Don't be jealous 'cause you aren't his friends." Another girl chimed in.

Abruptly; Matt got up from the table with his tray and ventured over to the others' table. "I bet he'll dump it on her." One of the instigators whispered. Nadia watched from her seat.

"Here." Matt took Mello's spoon from his tray, and scooped all his Smiley-Fries onto Riiko's tray. He then turned to Mello and handed him his chocolate pudding.

"This some kind of peace offering?" Mello looked skeptical as the words rolled off his tongue.

"I wasn't going to eat them. Figured why let them go to waste." Matt shrugged indifferently.

"I didn't throw the fry!" Riiko suddenly burst out. "I figured that. Since you have the worst aim." He smirked mockingly. "You mean, worst aim next to yours." Near chimed in. "Owned, bitch." Kaname and Setomi spoke in unison, along with their sing-song voice.

"Matt! What are you doing?!" Nadia pouted from her seat.

"Yes, go back to the little bitch queen." Mello rolled his eyes, stabbing his spoon into the pudding. Riiko popped a smiley-fry in her mouth.

A sigh escaped Matt's soft lips as he turned away from the table and headed over to Nadia's again.

"Well that was very productive." Near commented, knocking down the little dice pyramid he was making.

Mello glared while everyone else remained silent.

* * *

"Mello. You know you don't need to be so mean to Matt." Riiko said as the two walked down the hall to their next class. "Why the Hell not?" Mello hissed. "Because we actually see him more than Nadia. In case you've forgotten, we live in the same dorm area." She retorted thoughtfully.

Mello scoffed, knowing she was right, yet still too furious to admit such a thing. "I know you really love Matt and all, but you need to give him some space." Riiko patted her love-deprived friend on the shoulder. "L-L-Love hi-him?!" Mello's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

The bell signaling the start of class rang. "Ah! Sorry! I've got math! We'll talk about this later!" She squeaked, waving as she ran off. "LOVE HIM?! IDIOT!" Mello screamed. Everyone stared, and Riiko never heard.

"You know, Mello… Forget about Matt and I'll give you some chocolate." Setomi fluttered his eyelashes in a seductive manner. "Stay the fuck away from me." Mello glared daggers, dashing off to his own class.

"You've been rejected." Near commented, walking hand in hand with Kaname to their own class.

* * *

'Why is math so bloody confusing?' Riiko thought in angst to herself. She was gripping a fist full of her neon green bangs, tapping her mechanical pencil against the paper with multiple numbers on it, and wishing she was somewhere far away.

The teacher wasn't stopping to help anyone, just persisting on like always.

Matt sat in front of Riiko, seeming to understand everything that was coming out of the teacher's mouth. Though it all sounded like gibberish to her. Reaching out, she gently tapped him on the shoulder with the eraser of her pencil. "Hm?"

"Help me…" She whined in a hushed voice. Matt smirked, turning in his seat, and looking over her paper. "Let me see…"

Five minutes later; Riiko understood most of the things Matt had said. "Thanks." She whispered as he faced forward again.

* * *

Near sat in his History class, Kaname sat in front of him. The teacher had put on a video of some boring war in China, so the lights were off, and most students were goofing off. In fact, the teacher himself, had fallen asleep.

Kaname sat side-ways in her seat, leaning towards Near's desk. He was leisurely playing with a few toy soldiers on the edge of his desk. One was positioned in front of Kaname's chair, so she reached over and flicked the soldier. Unfortunately, she used too much power in her flick and the soldier went flying off the desk. "Whoops."

Near pouted, reaching down to delicately pick up the little man. He slowly sat back up, and found Kaname an inch away from his face. Blinking blankly at the smirking Kaname. "Give me back my other soldiers." He obviously wasn't falling for her plan. With a sigh of defeat, she dumped the group of soldiers, she had balled up in her fist, out onto the desk. "Thank you." A tiny smile creased his lips.

She rolled her eyes, turning her head towards the TV in the corner. A tap on her shoulder made her bring her head back towards Near. A pair of tender lips covered hers and two midnight orbs glared into hers. Near leaned away quickly, acting as if nothing had conspired between the two as he returned to playing with his little green toy soldiers.

* * *

The last bell rang, the day had ended. Everyone scurried to their lockers. Since Mello's locker was right beside Riiko's, he met her there. Leaning against his locker, all his necessary books tucked under his right arm. "Hurry up."

With a roll of her eyes, she stuffed her belongings, that she didn't need, in the cluttered locker. "Hold your chocolates, Mells." A few seconds later, she was following Mello down the crowded hall. People shoving even at the end of the school day. Everyone wanted to get back to their assigned dorms, or anywhere more exciting then the school.

Without much warning, Mello reached behind him, and grabbed Riiko's hand. He tugged her along, not that she minded. She actually found it sweet of Mello. "You're really different from Setomi, Mells." Mello quirked a brow, looking over his shoulder at her. "How so?"

"You both prefer boys. Yet you'll still touch a girl. While Setomi is absolutely appalled by the idea of even having contact with one." Riiko moved closer to Mello's back, so he could hear her over the chatter of the other students.

A scoff from Mello. "Well, I'm different, I guess."

Riiko giggled, "Definitely." She took a hold of Mello's hand with both of hers now, trailing very close to him. Close enough to cause the feisty blonde to blush.

* * *

The dorm lounge wasn't very crowded today. Probably because everyone was out in the nice weather.

Studying on the floor, laying on her stomach was Riiko. Her text book opened up to some math problems. Mello was right beside her, working on his biology homework. Kaname was sitting on the light tan plush couch to the side of the room. Near had his head on Kaname's lap, playing with a toy bird.

As the door pushed open, leading into the dorm's lounge; Matt poked his head in. No one turned to look at him. Staring over his four friends, he let out a sigh.

The next thing Riiko and Mello knew, they were being laid on. Since they were right beside each other, Matt used them as a mattress. He laid over them, so he was on his stomach, on their lower backs. He switched on his PSP and began to play a game.

"Get off, fatty!" Mello growled. "I can't breath!" Riiko whined. Both were exaggerating of course.

No answer.

Kaname, however, was holding back her giggles as she watched them squirm uncomfortably. Both of them were blushing a bright red.

"I'm trying to study here…" Riiko mumbled, burring her head in her textbook. A failed attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Leave us alone." Mello reached back in an attempt to swat him away. It didn't work. "This isn't going to make us forgive you!" He added.

"He didn't really do anything wrong though." Riiko whispered, leaning towards Mello's ear. "Shut up! You're not helping." Mello snapped, hissing. She winced, leaning away from an annoyed Mello.

Matt took his eyes off of his game, "Hey, hey. Don't get pissy with her, Mells."

"It's your damned fault." Mello growled, looking over his shoulder.

He was about to retort something when the door to the lounge swung open. Setomi trotted in, took one look at the three on the floor, and smirked. "Well, well. I seem to be missing all the fun!"

"Oh hello no." Mello whispered. "Riiko, be a dear and leave the group so it's just us boys." Setomi winked towards his friend. "I'd love to, but Matt's squashing me into submission." A sweat drop on her part.

"Then I'll just have to make do." Setomi advanced on the pile. It took Matt less then a second to get off of Mello and Riiko. He moved to stand behind the couch like a barrier of some sort. Setomi pouted, but turned his gaze to Mello. Just as Setomi went to pounce on the blond; Mello grabbed Riiko's forearm, rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of himself, and used her as a human shield.

Even Near felt sorry for her.

She was squashed tightly between the two. Setomi kept wiggling and trying to reach around and touch Mello. Her face was buried into Mello's chest, cutting off her air supply. Mello was screaming for Setomi to stay the hell away from him.

After about a minute, Matt stepped in. With a precise kick to Setomi's side, the other male went hurling off the couple on the floor. Riiko flung her head back, gasping for breath. Matt reached down and gently helped the dizzy girl off of Mello. She took a few moment to regain her composure before breaking away from Matt and flinging herself at Kaname. "I almost died!"

Kaname tenderly patted her on the head, "There, there. You're safe now. Gaydar won't hurt you anymore."

Setomi sent a chilling glare in Matt's general direction. Matt didn't seem bothered as he also helped Mello up. Mello dusted himself off, scowling towards his attacker. Turning his attention back to Matt, he casually spoke, "You're forgiven now."

A crooked smile slipped onto Matt's lips, "It's about damned time."


End file.
